blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Raymond Walkthrough
< Raymond WalkthroughOtome Otaku Girl - Raymond Walkthrough - All Credit to this Blog - Retrieved 31/10/2019 Day 1: 1.05 Forget it! [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] Glare at them silently [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] 1.08 I woke up a while ago. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Thank you for carrying me. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] (Get a Diary) Day 2: 2.04 Well, I’m sorry to have bothered you then! [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Still, thank you. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 2.06 Love Challenge: Avatar Item Premium:' ''Orange Beaded Bracelet - 500 Tokens ''2.06 Raymond Special Story' Get CG 2.07 Don’t say that. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] Stay silent [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] (Get a Diary) Day 3: 3.03 Decline [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] Ask for Raymond’s permission [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] 3.06 Love Challenge: Avatar Item Premium:' ''Red Rose Handkerchief – 500 Coins ->'Get a CG''' ''Normal: White Gloves – 350 Coins or 3,500 Tokens '''3.09' It’s delicious. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] I didn’t know you liked to drink milk. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] (Get a Diary) '''''Day 4: 4.04'' Love Challenge: Lady Level'' Need 1,000 Lady Level Points 4.05 I didn’t know you could make that expression. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] It’s nothing. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 4.08 Follow Raymond [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] Leave him alone for now [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] (Get a Diary) Day 5: 5.02 He’s important to me. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] He’s a partner I can rely on. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] 5.07 Love Challenge: Avatar Mission Premium:' ''Black Rose Embroidered Dress – 750 Coins -> '''Get a CG' ''Normal: Elegant Deep Green Dress – 400 Coins or 7,500 Tokens '''5.09' Block the exit [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Grab his arm [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] (Get a Diary) '''''Day 6: 6.04 Stay silent [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] It’s Raymond. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 6.05 Love Challenge: Lady Level Need 4,000 Lady Level Points 6.07 You don’t have to be so mean. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] Is that what you really think? [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] (Get a Diary) Day 7: 7.02 Of course not. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] That’s right. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 7.05 Love Challenge: Lady Level Need 5,000 Lady Level Points 7.09 Close my eyes [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] Ask what is wrong [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] (Get a Diary) Day 8: 8.03 Tell him my feelings [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Tell me how you feel. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 8.05 Love Challenge: Lady Level Need 6,000 Lady Level Points 8.09 If it’s you, I don’t mind. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] I just wasn’t mentally prepared yet. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] (Get a Diary) Day 9: 9.02 Stutter without knowing what to say [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] I was. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 9.03 Love Challenge: Avatar Item Premium:' ''Gem Headpiece with Leaves – 900 Coins -> '''Get a CG' ''Normal: Red Rose High Heel Boots – 500 Coins or 10,000 Tokens '''9.07' Ask Raymond if he does [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Answer that it could never happen [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] (Get a Diary) '''''Day 10: 10.02 Love Challenge: Lady Level Need 12,000 Lady Level Points 10.06 You need to rest. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] What are you going to do? [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 10.09 Love Challenge: Lady Level Need 14,000 Lady Level Points 10.10 Make him drink vampire blood [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Try to save him with magic [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] (Get a Diary) Reference Category:Walkthrough